chosenrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
School Daze
Casey and the Professor spot seven vampires guarding the outside of the Tower of Balance and Enlightenment. Instead of risking getting caught, the two try to sneak in through the window by climbing trees. After Casey makes it up, she spies some table linens to help the Professor into the open window. It’s tense, but the Professor makes it up without any of the vampire guards noticing. After the two are safely back inside the dinning room, they quietly attempt to examine their surroundings. Opting to take the stairs instead of getting boxed in elevator, the duo found a door to the basement in the kitchen. They also discovered two vampire guards and Charisma with only two others in a locked cage. Once the guards were dispatched, Casey and the Professor freed the captives. But where was everyone else? The Professor found some odd cinnamon-scented powder and an ominous meditation circle that seemed to lead to somewhere else. Seemingly knowing each other well, Josie and Pete were anxious while Casey tried to calm Charisma down. Not wanting to wait around, Pete decided to take off and made his way to the kitchen. The group trailed after him, with Josie deciding Pete’s movements were causing too much of a racket. His complaining stopped when he opened up the kitchen refrigerator to find dozens of glass bottles of blood with names on them. A few were had names but were empty, including one labeled Dashiell Post. The Professor used his smart phone to search for Dashiell Post and found a family tree listing his parents as Madeline and Peter- along with a dead aunt and uncle, Gwendolyn and Richard. Sensing he was distracted, Josie pushed the group outside of the fridge- locking herself inside with Pete. Confused, the group mused about what else to do- when the doors opened and Pete fell dead. Josie, was a vampire. In league with the Steve and Trudy- it turns out it was Josie’s “turn” to collect the blood from their growing group of captive people. Josie led the rest of the guards from outside to bum rush Casey, Charisma and the Professor onto the mysterious circle. The gang landed in a strange but somewhat familiar place, a Chinese village with a pond and a monastery atop a hill. They realize they’re trapped inside the miniature model found inside the House of Reflection. Besides finding the remaining students who’ve disappeared, they meet Dashiell Post and “Bob Hope.” The two are watchers who have been trapped in the place since 2004. Hope explains the place was used as a meditation space for the slayer and the watcher’s council, as well as for training. At the monastery, the slayer may face trials they must complete before being able to return to the real world. Although Bob Hope had a key to exit the place, (the same one watchers generally use when using the space) it was stolen by Trudy. Now stranded, they are left to mull around until Steve, Josie or the rest of their tormentors come by to collect their meal. Dashiell realizes after talking to the group, Casey is a slayer. He and Hope usher the entire crowd to the monastery in the hopes of Casey passing the slayer’s trials. If successful, winning the trial could be the only way everyone is able to escape. Dashiell said he’s tried many times to take the trial, but each time or Hope have entered the monastery- they see nothing. The trial is different for each slayer. With the Professor ready by her side, Casey dramatically opened the door to the unknown. Transcript for School Daze